Chaude retrouvaille
by SheinaAlive
Summary: Ichigo croit Grimmjow, le sexy espade, mort. Mais est-ce vrai ? De la guimauve, un humour décalé, du citron frais, un cocktail Grimmichiesque !
1. Chapter 1

Totalement décalée, faut pas m'en vouloir ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Premières impressions**

La guerre est finie. Aizen est vaincu et Ichigo est tranquillement rentré chez lui avec Ishida, Chad et bien sur, Orihimé.

Rukia et Renji ont été rappelés à la Soul Society pour être sanctionnés d'être partis les rejoindre sans permission (condamner à faire de la paperasse sans sortir de leurs quartiers respectifs) et ne pouvaient pas revenir sur Terre avant un long moment.

Ichigo a put conservé ses pouvoirs avec l'aide de Rukia et de son zanpakuto mais n'est malheureusement plus aussi puissant qu'avant -bien que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps avant que sa puissance ne soit de nouveau entière- .

Enfin, tout ça c'est la version officiel…Ce que toute la Soul Society, les Quincy et les humains ignorent, c'est qu'il y a eut un survivant parmi les Arrancars (hormis Nell restée au Hueco Mondo pour jouer à chat dans les décombres de l'ancien palais). Et non content d'avoir survécus, cet arrancar en a profité pour suivre Ichigo et ses amis dans le monde des humains.

Même s'il est trop faible pour que sa pression spirituelle ne le trahisse, il préfère resté cacher, épiant sa proie en silence. Dans l'ombre, il attend que ses pouvoirs reviennent pour éviter de mourir (définitivement) quand il dévoilera sa présence à sa cible ignorante de la menace au-dessus de sa tête.

Ichigo referme la porte derrière lui le plus doucement possible afin d'éviter une attaque indésirable…mais c'est rater.

-Ichigo ! Scande une voix exagérément candide.

Il se baisse juste à temps pour éviter un pied revêtu d'une chaussette blanche et son père s'écrase contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer et qui tremble un peu sous le choc.

-Je suis rentré ! Déclare alors le jeune roux abandonnant la discrétion.

-Salut Ichigo, a plus Ichigo. Répond Karin en passant devant lui indifférente à son père étalé par terre.

-Où vas-tu ma petite fille chérie ?! S'exclame Isshin revenu soudainement à la vie.

-Rejoindre un ami pour le foot. Marmonne-t-elle le regard fuyant.

La brune enfonce une casquette sur sa tête et sort donc retrouver le jeune garçon qui l'attend, dissimulé au coin de la rue, laissant ainsi Isshin en plan.

-Salut Ichi-nii ! Lance Yuzu de la cuisine.

La deuxième sœur d'Ichigo apparaît brièvement dans l'embrasure de la porte en brandissant une cuillère au-dessus de ses cheveux châtains clairs avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

-Je mangerais pas ce soir. La prévient le roux sans plus d'explication.

Il se dépêche d'ailleurs de rejoindre sa chambre pour éviter deux interrogatoires en règle, pose son sac de cours à côté de son bureau après avoir fermé sa porte et s'assoie à son bureau avec l'intention de faire ces devoirs.

Mais inutile. Son cerveau se débranche quand son regard se pose par mégarde sur sa veste bleue électrique. C'est moins le vêtement que la couleur qui l'a détourné de son but initial et il comprend aussitôt que c'est peine perdue pour ses devoirs…encore une fois.

Il se lève en soupirant et s'affale sur son lit, un bras sur ses yeux couleurs de miel pour l'instant fermés et ses sourcils éternellement froncés. De nouveau, les remords et la tristesse l'envahissent…ainsi que la frustration. Celle de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il ressent ces étranges sentiments au souvenir de cette bataille, au souvenir de son adversaire plus précisément.

Il l'avait tué lui-même, transperçant son cœur de son zanpakuto.

Il n'avait pas eus le choix, il en allait de la liberté d'Orihimé, de leurs vies à tous les deux mais aussi… d'honneur, même s'il répugne à se l'avouer.

-Grimmjow… Murmure-t-il alors.

Un frisson s'empare alors de lui et secoue son corps tout entier. Personne n'est là pour le voir, Kon ayant été ramené à la boutique d'Urahara puisque désormais sa famille était au courant pour sa condition de shinigami.

-Grimmjow. Dit-il encore, à peine plus fort.

Son cœur se sert dans sa poitrine et accélère soudainement, frénétiquement.

-Grimmjow ! S'exclame-t-il à nouveau.

Ses yeux se mettent à brûler et son corps semble s'enflammer. Ses pupilles s'écarquillent alors de compréhension et il prend son oreiller pour le plaquer sur son visage.

-Grimmjow ! Hurle-t-il dans le tissu.

Et alors, comme refoulés depuis des siècles ce qui est presque le cas, de chaudes et nombreuses larmes se mettent à se déverser en masse, trempant le tissu de son coussin et humidifiant son col.

Et son cœur se brise.

Il est là, l'observant en silence. Son regard passe sur son corps, suit le balancement de ses mèches rebelles, le mouvement de ses épaules et celui, léger, de son bassin alors qu'il marche dans la rue pour rentrer de ce qui s'appelle « lycée » où sont réunis un tas d'humains sans le moindre intérêt enfin sauf lui…  
-Shinigami. Ricane-t-il en le voyant ainsi, sans défense face à ses yeux.

Un sourire dangereux s'étire sur son visage, empiétant sur la mâchoire en os de son masque qui s'entrouvre sous la pression.

Mais pourtant… il y a quelque chose de plus dans les yeux électriques de cet homme, perché dans un arbre proche.

Un homme ? Non, un arrancar ! Le sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack censé être mort dans un combat contre Ichigo, dans le Hueco Mondo.

Il passe d'arbre en arbre, dissimulant sa présence aussi bien que son _retsu_ qui c'est déjà bien rétabli depuis son arrivée il y a une semaine. Mais il n'a toujours pas approché sa proie, la raison de sa venue dans ce monde.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. Susurre-t-il alors que le jeune homme entre dans sa maison.

S'ensuit un silence, puis un fracas sur la porte d'entré qui tremble avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur une gamine brune aux yeux noirs et au visage très semblable à celui d'Ichigo.

Elle rejoint un gamin aux cheveux blanc qui prend sa main avant de l'entraîner.

Grimmjow n'y prête pas plus d'attention et bondit sur le toit de la clinique avant de se dissimuler dans un nouvel arbre donnant sur la fenêtre de sa victime qui n'est pas encore là.

S'en est presque jouissif pour l'arrancar de voir son rival dans un tel état de faiblesse… Mais ça le met aussi en colère. Il l'a vaincu ! Lui, le sexta espada ! Et il s'autorise ainsi à faiblir ?! Hors de question. Grimmjow Jaggerjack c'est juré d'avoir sa revanche et il compte bien tenir cette promesse.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre et le roux apparaît dans la chambre seulement éclairée par le soleil couchant de cette fin de journée. Il referme la porte et s'agite un peu dans la pièce.

L'arrancar suit le moindre de ses mouvements, tel un prédateur, ne se doutant pas que ce qu'il fait là s'appelle du voyeurisme et à vrai dire, même si on lui disait, je ne pense pas que ça l'empêcherait d'agir.

Mais pour l'instant, l'espada fronce les sourcils et son sourire s'éteint.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet abruti ? Grogne-t-il quand il voit le shinigami remplaçant s'immobiliser brusquement.

Il suit son regard mais la veste lui est cachée par un pan de mur et il se résigne à attendre. Difficile pour lui qui d'habitude, agit peu lui importe les obstacles.

Mais voilà, depuis sa résurrection dans le sable doré du palais d'Aizen, ou plutôt, depuis sa prise de conscience, il a changé. Ce n'est perceptible que pour ceux le connaissant mais le changement est là quand même. Il prend désormais la peine de réfléchir avant de sauter sur la première occasion de se battre par exemple. Mais plus que ça… plus que toutes ses pulsions calmés, une étincelle nouvelle dans ses yeux… Depuis les paroles de cette arrancar verte.

_**Flash black**_

Grognement. Inspiration. Grognement. Douleur, douleur, douleur…

Brusquement, deux orbes d'un bleu électrique s'ouvrent sur un ciel en train de se fragmenter et dévoilant la nuit sans fin qui règne vraiment sur le Hueco Mondo.

-Tu es enfin réveillé arrancar. Déclare une voix aux douces tonalités mais dur à l'instant.

Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort, seul un grognement de douleur.

-Evite de trop bouger, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures. Le sermonne cette même voix.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne !

-Tu arrives à parler et c'est la première chose que tu dis ! S'exclame celle qu'il reconnaît comme étant l'ancienne tercera Espada, Nell Tu Odelschwanck.

Elle se penche sur lui et il grogne une sourde menace quand elle pose ses lèvres sur ton torse…là où aurait dut être la blessure qui l'a achever !

Il se redresse brusquement, enfin essaie, mais Nell pose ses mains sur ses épaules et le rallonge sans ménagement avant de redresser un peu la tête, de la salive s'écoulant de sa bouche.

-Ne bouge pas sinon ce que je fais ne servira à rien abruti ! Lance-t-elle sévère.

Stupéfait, il reste immobile alors qu'elle se penche de nouveau sur son torse.

Puis il se souvient, la bave de cette femme peut guérir les blessures ! Mais pourquoi le soigner lui ? C'est bien son précieux Ichigo qui l'a tué non ? Alors quoi ?! De la pitié ?

La rage s'empare de lui, il ne sera pas dit que Grimmjow Jaggerjack laissera quelqu'un avoir pitié de lui !

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Soupire l'ancienne espada alors qu'il se relève encore.

Elle prend son visage dans ses mains et d'un coup de boule l'assomme.

Grimmjow tourne de l'œil et s'affale de nouveau, inconscient.

-J'espère que tu seras aussi têtu face à Itsugo… Soupire de nouveau la verte avant de rependre sa tâche.

Une heure plus tard, Grimmjow reprend de nouveau conscience. Mais cette fois, il parvient à s'asseoir directement et sans trop de douleur. Il est dans une des chambres souterraines du palais et sûrement l'une des celles encore en état. Adossée à une fenêtre basse, Nell se tourne vers lui.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Demande-t-il aussitôt abrupt.

Elle le regarde silencieusement et sans la moindre expression, lui rappelant brièvement Ulquiorra…mort lui aussi suppose le bleu.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi si tu veux savoir, mais pour Itsugo. Répond-t-elle alors d'une voix calme.

-C'est qui celui-là ? S'étonne l'arrancar non habitué à cette manie qu'à la jeune femme de modifier légèrement le prénom du shinigami.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et pointe son torse du doigt.

-Je parle de celui qui t'a fait cette cicatrice bien sur.

Aussitôt Grimmjow fais le rapprochement mais ne comprends toujours pas en quoi c'est une raison suffisante pour sauver un ennemi.

-'Comprend pas… Grommelle-t-il en grimaçant quand il sent sa peau tirée sur sa blessure encore fraîche.

-C'est pourtant simple. Itsugo n'aime déjà pas tué alors t'avoir donné, à toi, la mort l'aurait sans doute détruit. Et je ne veux pas qu'Itsugo souffre. Explique la jeune femme dont les longs cheveux courts tombe jusqu'à ses hanches à peine vêtue, comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs.

Grimmjow ricane.

-Qu'est-ce j'y peut s'il est trop faible pour tuer quelqu'un ! Réplique l'arrancar méprisant.

Une gifle monumentale lui fait tourner la tête et il crache un peu de sang ébahi.

Elle le soigne, puis le frappe. C'est quoi son problème à cette femme ?!

-Itsugo n'est pas faible ! En tout cas il l'est beaucoup moins que toi ! Parce que lui au moins il se bat pour une vraie cause, pour protéger tout le monde, autant ceux qu'il aime que les autres, lui il a une raison d'avancer qui est juste et en porte toute les responsabilités sur les épaules alors que ce n'est qu'un adolescent ! Itsugo sera toujours plus fort que toi Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Et s'il a bien une faiblesse c'est celle de ne pas être fichu de savoir quand il tombe amoureux !

Son discours la laisse haletante alors que Grimmjow se demande ce que l'amour peut bien avoir là-dedans avant de s'énerver.

-Je ne suis pas faible moi ! Hurle-t-il en se levant brusquement.

-Et pourtant tu as faillis mourir. Rétorque Nell en tentant de ne pas s'énerver à nouveau.

Finalement, les gifles physiques c'est peut-être mieux…

-Et toi aussi t'as cette même faiblesse. Celle de ne pas savoir quand tu tombes amoureux… Poursuit l'ancienne espada en se détournant de lui pour retourner à la fenêtre.

-Hein ? Articule Grimmjow de la façon la plus intelligente possible après un tel coup de massue.

Lui ? Ressentir ce truc complètement stupide d'humain ? N'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi…

Nell soupire sans se retourner pour autant. Mais au bout de quelque seconde, elle tourne la tête et plante ses yeux vert vase dans ceux de l'arrancar.

-Ce que je veux dire, puisque tu sembles rien comprendre, c'est que si Itsugo et toi, vous arrêtez pas de vous battre comme attirés l'un par l'autre c'est parce que vous l'êtes vraiment ! Itsugo t'attires et tu attires Itsugo et je suis maintenant sur que c'est parce que vous vous aimez. Là c'est clair ?

-Hein ?!

_**Fin flash back**_

_**A SUIVRE MES PETITS...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : euh…salut ?**

Après ce rapide retour dans ses souvenirs, l'arrancar reprend son observation et voit que le roux s'est allongée sur son lit d'adolescent, soit près de la fenêtre et donc, plus proche de lui que jamais depuis le début de la longue semaine qui vient de passer.

La fenêtre est ouverte pour laisser passer l'air chaud de l'été et soudain l'envie le prend de franchir cette même fenêtre, de débarquer dans la chambre est de…

-Grimmjow !

L'arrancar se raidit croyant que le shinigami l'a découvert mais le rouquin ne c'est visiblement pas redressé puisqu'il ne voit que son coude en l'air.

Pourtant, le bleuté est sur de l'avoir entendu l'appeler… alors quoi ? Il a rêvé ?

Prenant alors un risque inconsidéré, mais trop désireux d'assouvir sa curiosité, Grimmjow, tel la panthère que représente sa forme libéré, suit la branche qui approche le plus la chambre du rouquin et le voit enfin. La tête enfouie dans un oreiller, son corps tremblant légèrement, il l'entend.

-Grimmjow !

_[…] quand il tombe amoureux !_

_[…] tu attires Itsugo !_

_[…] je suis là pour te vaincre !_

_Grimmjow !_

-Ichigo !

Il entend la fenêtre frapper violement les murs de sa chambre, un brusque souffle de vent entre en même temps que son oreiller lui est arracher des mains.

-Ichigo !

Yeux écarquillés, tout deux figés, regards plantés, bouches entrouvertes…

-Merde…

D'un sonido, Grimmow tente la fuite réalisant son erreur mais une main implacable se saisit de son poignet et tirant d'un coup sec, le retient dans la chambre de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaît à l'horizon.

-Ichi-nii, tout va bien ? Crie Yuzu de derrière la porte.

Ichigo ne semble d'abord pas l'entendre, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Grimmjow à moitié levé sur son lit, son corps tendu vers la fenêtre.

-O…oui, ça va Yuzu, t'inquiètes. Répond-t-il alors.

Sa voix, chaude et rauque, fait frissonner l'arrancar de la tête aux pieds. Des pas résonnent dans l'escalier jusqu'à disparaître. Ils sont de nouveaux seuls.

-Grimmjow, c'est toi ? Murmure le shinigami ne semblant pas se rendre compte qu'il est en présence de quelqu'un censé être son ennemi.

-T'as vus a baissé Shinigami…mais oui c'est bien moi. Répond l'arrancar dans un soupire.

-Ma vue va très bien ! Mais tu n'étais pas censé être…mort ? Rétorque Ichigo avant que le ton baisse et que ses yeux s'assombrissent.

-Et t'étais censé m'avoir tué et pourtant t'me tiens la main, alors pourquoi je m'ferais chier à être mort ? Répond Grimmjow mal à l'aise pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Je voulais pas te tuer… Bougonne Ichigo en lâchant aussitôt sa main.

Mais Grimmjow raffermit lui-même la prise et capture les doigts d'Ichigo dans les siens.

-Et moi j'voulais pas t'aimé et pourtant je l'ais fais ! S'exclame le bleuté en accord avec lui-même.

Ichigo rougit violement en le fixant les yeux écarquillés.

-Hein ?

_P'tain j'avais vraiment cette tête quand j'ai dis ça devant l'autre femme ?!_

-Ben ouais Berry, je t'aime même si j'comprends pas tout.

-Berr… Commence à s'indigner Ichigo avant qu'une paire de lèvres ne vienne le faire taire.

Deux secondes plus tard, il réalise que c'est bien Grimmjow qui l'embrasse ainsi.

Ichigo passe alors ses bras autour du cou de la panthère et le baiser d'abord chaste se fait alors plus passionné. Grimmjow enlace sa fraise par la taille et se laisse tomber en tailleur sur le lit, emmenant Ichigo sur ses genoux.

Il entrouvre les lèvres et Ichigo accède aussitôt à sa demande en ouvrant aussi les siennes. La langue de l'arrancar part aussitôt rencontrer sa collègue.

Une douce et profonde chaleur sans nom s'empare alors lentement de leurs corps. Désir, amour, passion, joie, remords, tristesse, acceptation, surprise… tout un tas de sentiments passent de l'un à l'autre chamboulant leurs raisons.

Quand enfin il se sépare, c'est pour reprendre leurs souffles mais sans se quitter des yeux.

Alors doucement, Grimmjow allonge Ichigo sur son propre lit, l'embrasse une fois et se glisse dans son dos sans desserrer son étreinte autour de la taille du jeune homme qui ne pose pas de question.

L'arrancar enfouie son visage dans la nuque d'Ichigo qui se blottit contre son dos sans se retourner. Il sait que ce soir il sera tendre. Ca fait déjà trop longtemps que la haine aurait dut disparaître entre eux. Ce soir sera exceptionnel, ce soir se sera juste eux, juste Ichigo et Grimmjow, plus de shinigami, plus d'arrancar, ce soir sera juste un soir de tendresse, de réconciliation.

Et doucement, ils s'endorment.

L'arrancar est le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin quand Yuzu frappe doucement à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, la jeune fille glisse un papier dans l'interstice entre le tapis et la porte et s'éloigne. De sa position, Grimmjow parvient à lire ce qu'il y a dessus et il sourit.

_Ichi-nii, Karin est de nouveau sortie jouer au foot et reviendra vers midi. Papa et moi allons faire les courses, on devrait revenir en même temps qu'elle. N'oublie pas de déjeuner correctement ! Yuzu._

Grimmjow se rallonge correctement en respirant doucement l'odeur du roux qui n'a pas bouger de son étreinte et dors toujours profondément.

-J'aurais dut te sauter dessus hier soir plutôt que de dormir… Commence-t-il en s'écartant un peu.

Il fait peser tout son poids sur le matelas en appuyant dessus de ses poings et doucement Ichigo pivote jusqu'à se retrouver sur le dos. Le jeune homme fronce un peu les sourcils dans son sommeil mais ne se réveille pas.

-…mais je peux encore me rattraper. Termine l'arrancar en se léchant sensuellement la lèvre supérieure.

_**Lemon**_

Doucement, il se positionne au-dessus du roux, ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches et ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

-T'es vraiment sexy pour un humain quand même. Remarque Grimmjow avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du roux qui pousse un soupir sans se réveiller.

_Il a le sommeil profond._

Ricanant, Grimmjow embrasse ensuite le menton du shinigami, puis la ligne de mâchoire et remonte jusqu'au lobe d'oreille du jeune homme qui commence enfin à se réveiller.

Quand Grimmjow dépose alors ses lèvres sur le haut de son oreille, le jeune homme ouvrent enfin les yeux sans pouvoir retenir un gémissement.

-Grimm…Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Souffle-t-il ignorant que sa famille n'est pas présente et ne risque donc pas de l'entendre.

-Tu veux pas que je te fasse un dessin quand même…Berry.

Ichigo pousse un grognement mécontent mais qui se transforme bien vite en gémissement quand l'arrancar l'embrasse violement.

Il sert le drap entre ses doigts manquant presque de le déchirer pour retenir ses honteux soupirs mais quand Grimmjow mordille la peau de son cou il s'exclame :

-Pas là !

Grimmjow se redresse alors et son sourire se fait d'autant plus large quand il voit Ichigo, sous lui, haletant de désir, le regard fuyant, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres légèrement enflés après leurs précédents baisers.

L'arrancar passe un doigt sur le cou d'Ichigo qui se mord la lèvre en fermant les yeux.

-Ah ah ! Ricane le bleu en devinant alors que son cou est un endroit particulièrement sensible du corps du roux.

Il se penche alors brusquement et mordille directement la peau tendre du cou d'Ichigo qui pousse un petit cri. Il veut alors plaquer une main sur sa bouche mais Grimmjow en a décidé autrement et il intercepte sa main ainsi que la deuxième et d'une des siennes, les ramènes au-dessus de la tête du rouquin avant de replonger sur son cou, bien décide à le faire crier de plaisir.

Ce qu'il parvient à faire en lui laissant un magnifique suçon qu'il lui faudra cacher pour oser se montrer en public.

Puis il fait glisser sa main jusqu'au tee-shirt du jeune homme et lui retire vivement en lâchant brièvement sa prise autour des poignets du roux qui n'a pas le temps de s'échapper que Grimmjow le coince de nouveau.

La main libre de l'arrancar se met à parcourir le torse du shinigami suivi de très près par ses lèvres avant qu'il ne revienne au creux du cou tendu d'Ichigo qui ne retient plus ses gémissements de plaisirs.

-Gri…ah… Grimmjow…jow ! Aahh, stop! Halète le jeune homme qui commence déjà à se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir.

-Tu voudrais que je m'arrête en si bon chemin Berry ? Lui demande alors le bleuté en se redressant lentement, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Ichigo rougit encore plus vivement en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son amant et détourne les yeux vers son bureau pour résister à la tentation plus que forte.

La main libre de Grimmjow passe en un effleurement électrique sur les cotes et les hanches du shinigami qui se mord la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un nouveau gémissement.

-Ta ceinture me dérange Ichi… Susurre l'arrancar en effleurant la limite tracée par le pantalon du jeune homme sur sa peau halée.

-A…arrête Grimmj…

La fin de sa phrase se perd dans les lèvres chaudes du dominant qui profite de l'ouverture pour infiltrer sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme à la recherche d'une copine de jeu qu'il trouve bien vite.

Quand sa main caresse tendrement les cheveux d'Ichigo, se dernier laisse tomber son dernier rempart et d'une secousse virulente, se dégage de l'emprise de Grimmjow qui veut se redresser, sourcils froncés.

Mais avant de pouvoir esquisser un geste, une main chaude et large se pose sur sa nuque et le tire en avant et cette fois, c'est bien Ichigo qui l'embrasse avec ardeur. Ne tardant pas à répondre à ce baiser torride et tant espéré, Grimmjow ne peut retenir un sourire alors que désormais ces deux mains sont libre et que sa petite fraise à visiblement décide de cesser de lutter.

Alors, de sa main droite il retire enfin le pantalon si indésirable du rouquin, pantalon vite suivi par le boxer du jeune homme qui se retrouve nu sous le regard brûlant de Grimmjow qui s'appuie sur ses deux mains pour pouvoir le contempler fasciné par le teint halé du shinigami, par ses muscles soigneusement dessiné, par les minces filets de transpirations courant sur son ventre imberbe, les lèvres boursouflées d'Ichigo suite au baiser, ses joues rougit par la gêne de voir l'arrancar l'observer avec tant de convoitise, ses yeux recouvert d'un léger voile de désir, ses cheveux roux en bataille…

-T'es vraiment bien foutu… Lâche Grimmjow en embrassant le torse du shinigami qui rougit encore plus que possible.

-La…la ferme ! Halète-t-il pas vraiment convainquant.

Grimmjow ricane et s'empare alors d'un des tétons du roux qui laisse échapper un gémissement aigu.

Sans cesser de faire courir sa langue sur le petit bout de chair, le bleuté retire sa veste qu'il balance dans la pièce se retrouvant torse nu.

Ichigo s'enhardit soudain, et passe ses mains sur le dos de l'arrancar avant d'y enfoncer ses ongles quand une main vicieuse effleure à peine sa verge durcie.

-Aaah !

-J'te fais un sacré effet quand même. Ricane Grimmjow en continuant d'effleurer le sexe dressé du jeune homme qui ferme très fort les yeux, plus que gêné.

-La feeErme ! Veut protester Ichigo.

Mais quand la main de l'arrancar se referme sur son désir, il perd tout ses moyens et pousse un cri de plaisir.

-Très sensible dis-moi… Ricane Grimmjow.

Il commence de sensuel va et viens sur le membre dressé de son compagnon qui se perd sous les délicieuses tortures que lui offre le bleuté. Lui-même se sent durcir en contemplant le visage luxuriant de son amant tendu sous son corps.

Il se défait bien vite de son bas, se retrouvant nu à son tour.

Mais Ichigo ne peut profiter du spectacle ayant les yeux fermés, yeux qu'il ouvre d'un coup quand la langue de l'arrancar remplace sa main jouant avec chaque millimètre de peau, n'épargnant pas une caresse de sa langue.

-Gri…Grimm ! Arrête ! Je…je veux…plus ! S'entend dire Ichigo en attrapant les cheveux soyeux de son tortionnaire qui réjouit, s'empresse de ne PAS accéder à sa demande.  
Cependant ses mouvements se font plus rapide, plus amples alors que ses mains caressent le ventre de son compagnon qui se sent noyé sous toutes ses émotions.

Dans un dernier élan, Ichigo se cambre en poussant un cri de pur plaisir et se déverse dans la bouche de Grimmjow qui s'empresse d'avaler le tout, ravi.

Haletant, Ichigo tente de reprendre difficilement sa respiration, toujours sur son petit nuage de bonheur suite à l'orgasme.

-Grimmjow, t'es un connard… Souffle-t-il alors en relevant un peu la tête vers l'arrancar qui éclate de rire devant son expression vachement crédible.

Alors, le bleuté remonte le long du corps de son roux avec soin, prenant le temps de faire se frotter son érection contre la verge d'Ichigo qui semble revenir à la vie sous un nouveau rougissement du shinigami.

Une fois Grimmjow face au visage du roux il embrasse son cou jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordille en soufflant :

-Ce n'est encore fini Berry.

-Ne m'ap… Commence Ichigo avant que les lèvres avides de Grimmjow ne prennent possession des siennes.

Profitant du faite que le roux est la bouche ouverte, l'arrancar engouffra sa langue dans la cavité buccale du plus jeune qui ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser, laissant échapper quelques halètements et gémissements quand Grimmjow le laissait respirer avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche.  
_Bordel, il m'embrasse juste et déjà je sens que…_

Alors Ichigo passa à l'attaque à son tour. Il laissa sa main courir de la nuque du bleuté jusqu'au bas de son dos faisant frissonner l'arrancar qui ne cesse pas d'embrasser le roux pour autant. Mais quand il sent la main du shinigami s'emparer sauvagement de sa fesse droite il pousse un glapissement surpris qui le gêne plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer.

-J'adore…(_Dior... ok je sors_ !) Souffle sensuellement Ichigo à l'oreille de Grimmjow.

-Tu l'auras voulu ! Grogne le bleuté en retournant sa fraise sur le ventre.

Il enfourne trois de ses doigts dans la bouche du roux qui ravi de son effet, les lèches avidement.

Devant l'érotisme de la scène, Grimmjow sent son érection devenir de plus en plus douloureuse. Il récupère ses doigts et enfonce violement son index à l'intérieur du corps d'Ichigo qui se crispe douloureusement.

L'arrancar se baisse pour embrasser le dos du shinigami jusqu'à qu'il le sente un peu plus détendu et de sa main libre commence à le masturber le faisant se durcir complètement à nouveau et lui permettant d'introduire facilement un deuxième doigt et d'enchaîner les mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir son amant d'une étroitesse folle.

Grimm se sent devenir fou en imaginant l'antre de son amant autour de son sexe et il accélère inconsciemment les mouvements de sa main en faisant pénétrer son troisième doigt dans Ichigo qui ne ressent même plus la douleur et pousse des petits cris de plaisir.

Quand le bleuté commence un mouvement de va et viens de ses doigts, Ichigo se met à gémir encore plus fort, se tordant sous ses doigts et ses caresses.

-Grimm ! Plus, donne m'en pluuuus ! Hurle-t-il quand l'arrancar touche de ses doigts une petite boule de nerf dans le corps d'Ichigo qui le fat se cambrer.

-Avec plaisir Berry.

Il se penche pour embrasser voracement son amant et le pénètre le moins douloureusement possible. Mais Ichigo, dont c'est sans aucun doute la première fois, a mal, très mal. Des larmes de douleurs papillonnent sur les coins de ses paupières.

-Chut, chut Ichi, ça va se calmer OK ? Tente de le rassurer Grimmjow qui doit se retenir pour ne pas jouir directement.

La sensation de son amant autour de lui est mille fois mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pus imaginer. Il se sent bouillir, ses reins flamboient de désir tandis que la chaleur de leurs deux corps l'étouffe. C'est l'extase.

Quand Ichigo amorce un léger mouvement de bassin vers lui, il accepte l'invitation à cœur joie et ressort lentement avant de donner un violent coup de bassin, atteignant directement la prostate d'Ichigo qui pousse un pur cri de plaisir, oubliant totalement la douleur.

-Grimm ! Crie-t-il excitant d'autant plus l'arrancar qui se met à faire de sauvage va et viens à l'intérieur du roux.

Tenant fermement ses hanches, il gémit de plaisir lui aussi. Et entendre Ichigo crier son nom n'arrange rien à son état de fébrilité.

-Je t'aime berry, je t'aime. Dit-il au roux qui ne peut rien répondre suite à un nouveau coup dans sa prostate.

La pièce ne fut plus que gémissement et cris, la chaleur est à un niveau tel que les deux corps emboîtés semblent luire sous la sueur offrant un spectacle des plus érotiques. Grimmjow saisit le sexe d'Ichigo qui se sent devenir fou.

Il ne ressent plus que les mains chaudes du bleuté sur sa peau, le contact de ces cuisses heurtant ses fesses à chaque coup de butoir qui envoie courir sur sa peau et dans ses veines des millions d'étincelles de plaisir étourdissant.

Ils désirent tout deux que jamais ça ne s'arrête, qu'ils puissent ressentir ce plaisir, cette sensation de ne faire qu'un toute leurs vies.

Puis Ichigo se cambre une dernière fois en hurlant le nom de son amant et ce déverse dans sa main, yeux clos, bouche ouvertes dans la fin d'un cri muet, un appel au viol.

Grimmjow, quand il sent l'anneau de chair de son amant compresser son sexe dans une étreinte chaude, jaillit à son tour dans Ichigo avant de s'écraser sur lui, abattu par la puissance de la jouissance qui les as assommée tous les deux.

Malgré que Grimmjow se refuse à sortir de son amant, s'y sentant mieux que jamais, il dut s'y résigner malgré tout et se retire avant de s'étaler à côté de sa fraise.

-Grimmjow… je…je te hais. Souffle Ichigo haletant.

_**Fin Lemon**_

L'accusé sourit, fier de son coup (au sens propre comme au figuré) et enlace son roux en lui faisant des baisers papillons sur la nuque.

Tourné vers lui, Ichigo ne bouge pas, yeux fermés, il se contente de savourer toutes les sensations en lui.

Le bonheur de s'être donné à celui qu'il aime, l'état de légèreté dut à l'orgasme, le plaisir qui frissonne encore un peu dans son corps, la douleur qui commence à grimper dans ses reins et qui l'empêchera sûrement de se lever tout à l'heure, le soulagement de savoir Grimmjow encore vivant et bien présent et aussi celui de ne pas avoir causé sa mort… D'ailleurs…

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas mort ? Demande-t-il d'un coup en rouvrant les yeux pour planter ses pupilles dans celles de Grimmjow.

-T'aurais préféré ? Réplique l'arrancar amer.

A ces mots, Ichigo fronce les sourcils et se blottit contre son amant qui accepte l'étreinte.

-Si je t'avais tué je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Souffle-t-il contre son torse.

Gêné par cet aveu, Grimmjow détourne le regard vers le plafond et se racle la gorge.

-C'est l'ancienne tercera qui m'a soigné après m'avoir ramassé dans l'Hueco Mundo. Répond alors le sexta grognon d'avoir une dette envers quelqu'un autre que lui-même.

-Nell ? Sa lui ressemble bien. Murmure Ichigo d'une voix pâteuse.

-Hey Berry tu t'sens pas bien ? S'alerte l'arrancar.

Mais quand il baisse les yeux c'est pour se rendre compte qu'Ichigo Kurosaki, grand shinigami remplaçant, sauveur de la Soul Society, vainqueur du combat contre Aizen… c'est endormie dans ses bras tel un enfant.

Un sourire carnassier s'étire sur le visage de Grimmjow alors que diverses pensées, toutes les plus perverses les une que les autres sur l'être endormi à ses cotés, l'assaillent. Mais il se contente de le regarder dormir, échafaudant au détail près, comment se passera le réveil du jeune homme innocent… ou presque.

_**A SUIVRE MES PETITS GRANDS...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Chuuut !**

Une porte claque au rez-de-chaussée et Grimmjow hésite. Réveiller sa belle au bois dormant qui ne cesse de gigoter doucement dans ses bras en murmurant parfois son prénom ou le laisser dormir, profitant ainsi de ce spectacle plus longtemps (dans le but de lyncher à son réveil) mais risquer que sa famille les découvres tous deux dans cet position. Bien sur, l'idée de se cacher ne vient même pas à l'idée de notre fier arrancar.

Mais des pas dans les escaliers le tirent de ses réflexions et le choix lui semble alors évident. Il tourne doucement le corps d'Ichigo de façon à ce qu'il soit face à la porte, se positionne derrière lui, tire la couverture sur leurs deux corps et attend, un grand sourire aux lèvres (genre celui qui fait peur).

Des coups sont frappés à la porte et une voix fluette s'élève :

-Ichi-nii ! Tu dors toujours ? … Ichi-nii ? J'entre !

Ravi, Grimmjow lève les yeux vers la porte et quand celle-ci s'ouvre, les plantent dans ceux de Yuzu.

La jeune fille, avec le temps, avait peu à peu commencer à voir les monstres dont parlait sa sœur. Avec les révélations de son père et de son frère, elle avait appris que ces monstres se nommaient Hollows et qu'ils étaient dangereux si bien que dès qu'elle en voyait hein, elle s'empressait de s'enfuir. Ceci expliquant cela, Grimmjow est donc parfaitement visible pour la jeune fille.

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Bégaie-t-elle surprise.

Il ne lui vient par contre pas à l'idée de s'enfuir, ni d'alerter son père. Après tout, il ne ressemble pas aux horreurs qu'elle a l'habitude de voir, il est même très humain, hormis le masque qu'il porte à la mâchoire.

-Moi ? J'chui l'amant d'ton frère. Sourit-il de sa voix la plus douce (_la pauvre…_).

-Pardon ?! S'exclame-t-elle alors en sursautant faisant claquer ses pieds nus sur le parquet qui grince bruyamment.

-Chuuut ! Faut pas l'réveiller, regarde comme il dort bien. Lance Grimmjow qui retient à grande peine un éclat de rire devant sa mise en scène parfaite et l'expression de l'humaine en face de lui.

Statufié, Yuzu baisse les yeux sur Ichigo que tout ce bruit n'a même pas fait broncher (_une vraie marmotte… en même temps s'il se réveillait ce serait moins drôle !_)

-Ichi-nii… Couine la jeune fille avant de se remettre en marche, de fermer la porte et de se précipiter en bas pour avertir son père.

Ne pouvant vraiment plus se retenir sous peine d'avoir une crampe d'estomac, Grimmjow éclate de rire. Rire ressemblant plus à un rugissement joyeux qu'autre chose et qui secoue toute la maison. Ichigo, réveillé (_enfin_) en sursaut se redresse sur ses coudes pour fixer, les yeux écarquillés, son amant qui rit toujours aux éclats. Tant que de petites larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux.

Puis sa surprise retombe et ai remplacé par un sentiment de tendresse.

-Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais entendu rire avec tant de bonheur. Déclare-t-il en pliant les jambes et posant ses coudes dessus par-dessus la couverture.

Tête inclinée, bras tombants entre ses jambes, il regarde Grimmjow qui se calme doucement.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Demande-t-il quand l'arrancar s'arrête enfin et essuie les larmes de rires bordant ces cils.

Devinant parfaitement que le roux ne sera pas réjouit d'apprendre ce qu'il a fait, Grimmjow s'empresse de profiter de son calme momentané et se penche pour l'embrasser. Répondant joyeusement au baiser, Ichigo sourit.

Mais quand une porte claque brusquement dans son dos, il sursaute et se mord la langue.

Désireux de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il peut bien se passer, il veut casser le contact mais deux mains puissantes se refermant sur ses joues l'en empêchent.

Ecarquillent les yeux, il croise ceux, pétillant de malice, de Grimmjow qui les fermes ensuite et se met à lécher la lèvre de son amant qui, trahit par son propre corps, ne peut pas retenir un gémissement sourd. Voulant lui crier de le lâcher, il ouvre la bouche mais ses protestations sont étouffées dans l'œuf par la langue de Grimmjow qui glisse sa main gauche dans le dos de son roux pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui.

-Ichigo !

Au son de cette voix qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, le roux repousse enfin l'arrancar qui rouvre les yeux avec une fierté non dissimulé.

Alors lentement, l'étudiant se tourne, nu, simplement couvert d'une fine couverture, dans les bras d'un arrancar, ennemi juré des shinigami… vers son père.

Il dit alors la première chose qui lui passe la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Ouaip. Il est entièrement consentant ! Ajoute Grimmjow derrière lui en passant ses bras autour de la taille du shinigami qui devient rouge comme une tomate trop mur.

-Non ! Non, attend, ce n'est pas… il n'est plus…

-Comment ça non ?

-Qu'est-ce un arrancar fait dans ma maison ?! Et dans la chambre de mon fils ?!

Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, Ichigo enfouie son visage dans ses mains.

-Ichigo ! S'exclament les deux hommes d'une même voix.

-Je l'aime ! Rétorque brusquement le roux, ses paroles dépassant ses pensées. Quand le brusque silence et l'impact de ses mots lui font rouvrir les yeux, c'est pour tomber sur Isshin, planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses deux jeunes sœurs derrière lui, tous trois les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

-Ah ah ! Scande joyeusement l'arrancar derrière lui en resserrant sa prise.  
C'est aussi à ce moment-là que le shinigami se rend compte de leurs positions.

Dans son dos, Grimmjow en tailleur, ses genoux touchant les siens de chaque côté de son corps, lui à genoux devant, à moitié penché en avant ouvrant par conséquent une superbe vue sur son postérieur à son amant derrière lui et une image plus qu'équivoque à sa famille.

Dans la famille Kurosaki, la première à reprendre contenance est Karin qui prend la main de son père et celle de sa sœur, les tires en arrière avant de les pousser dans le couloir.

-Je sors avec Toshiro. Tu oses dire quelque chose et je lui balance tout ce que je viens de voir ! Le menace-t-elle un sourire menaçant aux lèvres avant de refermer la porte.

Dans le silence de la chambre, Ichigo sent qu'il se décompose. Mais il reprend bien vite contenance quand une main chaude se pose sur sa hanche.

-Sa c'est bien passé !

S'apprêtant à gronder le nom de l'imbécile doublé d'un gros crétin (_je reprends les pensées d'Ichigo hein !_), Ichigo pousse à la place un cri combiné de plaisir et de douleur.

-Grimmjow ! Qu'est-ce tu… ah !

Un ricanement lui répond.

A nouveau, une mâchoire s'empare d'une de ses fesses et il tombe en avant, poings fermés, haletant et grimaçant.

-Je te…je te hais…

-Menteur… Susurre Grimmjow en s'emparant de la verge de son amant.

-La ferme !

FIN !

J'avoue, je me suis éclatée sur celle-là !

**Ichigo :** Je vais te tuer…

**Moi :** Grimm ! Ichi veut m'empêcher d'écrire d'autres lemon avec vous deux !

**Grimmjow :** Berry !

**Ichigo : **Mais c'est pas vrai !

**Moi** : niark niark, je suis toute puissante ! (N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, Kiss)


End file.
